Chocolate Desire
by Kaori-same
Summary: A ce moment-là, Near rappelait à Mello une espèce de pièce montée à la chantilly parsemée de poudre de chocolat et de crème. Ou alors un de ces gâteaux au chocolat et à la crème fouettée… c’était quoi le nom déjà… ah oui, un chocolate desire. - lime MxN -


**Chocolate Desire**

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Hm. Ecrit à 3 heures du matin. Je ne prends aucune responsabilité pour le bidon et l'aspect doujinshi insensé de cette fanfic trop longue et pleine de OOC. Prétexte au yaoi complètement nul. J'assume. FANSERVICE 8D  
Vous avez le droit de critiquer très sauvagement. Je sais déjà que c'est débile 8D  
C'est pas mon style en général ce genre d'imbécillités, mais je sais pas, ça me trottait dans la tête. Ah ! Le jeu LxLight japonais [ HORRIBLE doit y être pour quelque chose.

**Disclaimer **: Mello, Matt, Near, Roger, etc sont à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Ohba.

**Warnings ;** Huhu… Mello/Near ! _What else_ B) C'est du lime au stade avancé, je crois, disons, érotique explicite mais pas lemon. Yaoi quoi. Fuyez si vous êtes chaste et homophobe. MN donc, et utilisation inappropriée et stéréotypée de nourriture. [ au secours, je suis effarouchée et pudique devant mon écran ..

**Music box : **"Dream a Dream" Captain Jack  
"Banjo Thing" Infernal

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Pas le moindre bruit dans les rues, à l'exception agréable de quelques sifflotements d'oiseaux matinaux dont la brise fraîche transportait les chants, agréables réveils matin. Un son de cloche retentit à travers les rues de la ville, puis deux, puis trois, jusqu'à sept. Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée. Tout Winchester et plus particulièrement les habitants de l'institution Wammy's House profitaient allègrement de l'aube, une belle aube de printemps, le soleil éblouissant de ses rayons pâles les fenêtres et la cour de l'orphelinat, les faisant reluire et briller tel un joyau. Le ciel oscillait entre le jaune pâle et le bleu gris, et l'air sentait bon la fraîcheur et l'humidité de la rosée.  
D'aucuns auraient pu se demander pourquoi les habitants de Wammy's House étaient déjà levés. C'était une bonne question. En général, les enfants abandonnés qui y vivaient n'avaient d'autre but à sept heures du matin que de rester au fond de leur couette le plus longtemps possible, savourant la chaleur et le confort de leur lit moelleux, jusqu'à la dernière minute, espérant retrouver les plus infimes réminiscences de leurs agréables rêves de la nuit, même si le soleil traversait leurs rideaux et leur brûlait les yeux même clos quand ils avaient trop étouffé sous leur oreiller qui leur avait servit de bouclier quelques heures. Mais ce jour-là était un jour spécial.

Lorsqu'un rayon de lumière blanche avait sérieusement fini par agacer sa cornée sous ses paupières, Mello repoussa brusquement ses couettes de ses jambes fines, et il se leva prestement après s'être étiré et détendu un peu les nerfs du dos. Il farfouilla dans ses cheveux ébouriffés d'une main, cacha sa bouche grande ouverte à cause d'un bâillement de l'autre, et se dirigea vers ses vêtements. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres quand il se souvint de pourquoi son réveil avait sonné aussi tôt.  
23 mars.

Pâques.

A Wammy's House, les fêtes marquantes du calendrier étaient célébrées dans les règles de l'art. Pour le bien être de tous les enfants qui y vivaient, l'argent et les surveillants ne manquaient pas, grâce à l'aide fournie par Quillsh Wammy, le fondateur de l'institution. Il n'y avait pas de connotations religieuses, mais Roger savait à quel point les enfants étaient dingues des fêtes comme Noël ou Pâques, alors il avait mis un point d'honneur à ce que ces enfants orphelins aussi puissent en profiter. Et Mr Wammy semblait penser que les enfants à cet âge avaient besoin de sucreries et de moments de repos dans leur course vers le poste de L, meilleur détective du monde. Mello évidemment n'allait pas le contredire.

Il savait que ce jour rimait avec deux choses.  
1 : Chocolat à volonté et sans restrictions débiles imposées par les surveillants.  
2 : Humilier Near.  
Evidemment, chacun de ses jours rimait à peu près avec ça. Même si l'option « humilier Near » ne réussissait pas toujours. Pas souvent, même. Mais qu'importe ! Il était déterminé, aujourd'hui.  
Et puis bon, en fait, c'était surtout le chocolat à volonté et autorisé qui était un bonus qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, et c'était là ce qui le faisait se lever avec autant d'entrain.

Il sortit de sa chambre, fila dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir pour se débarbouiller, pièce dans laquelle il croisa trois garçons, dont l'un était Matt, encore tout fripé et endormi, les marques d'oreiller sur la figure, et les cernes de trois mètres de long indiquant qu'il n'avait encore une fois pas beaucoup profité de son sommeil.  
Mello le secoua aimablement, si aimablement était un terme applicable à Mello, pour le réveiller, ce qui le fit maugréer tel un ours sortant de son hibernation, et ce qui provoqua le rire des autres garçons présents dans la pièce. Le jeune blond de 14 ans passa un coup de peigne dans ses cheveux, s'observa dans le miroir, cria un « allez Matt, grouille-toi un peu, crétin ! » à l'adresse de son ami et traversa le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers de marbre avec une joie de vivre débordante, le pas léger, son sourire toujours scotché à ses lèvres.

Dans l'entrée, il croisa des filles qui trépignaient d'impatience d'aller chercher les œufs en chocolat dans la cour, et il passa à côté de Near qui jouait comme à son habitude avec son rubik's cube, assis sur le rebord de la plus grande fenêtre de l'entrée.

Mello l'ignora royalement. Pas encore d'humeur à lui parler. Pas encore.

Le jeune blond s'assit à une table dans le réfectoire, écoutant les gazouillements des filles autour de lui et les exclamations de joie de garçons de part et d'autre de la salle, attendant patiemment comme tous les ans que Roger vienne leur annoncer que la chasse aux œufs était ouverte et qu'ils pouvaient tous chercher à résoudre les énigmes que lui et les autres organisateurs avaient dissimulé ça et là pour leur montrer le chemin vers les plus grosses friandises cachées. Mello avait pour habitude de toujours revenir avec les plus gros lapins en chocolat, et il ne comptait pas changer ça.

Le signal de départ fut donné quelques longues et pénibles minutes plus tard, Matt étant arrivé juste à l'heure, l'air un peu plus réveillé mais toujours un peu ailleurs, l'attrait du chocolat ne rivalisant pas avec l'attrait du lit tendre qui l'avait tenté trop tard et qu'il avait abandonné bien trop tôt.  
Mello lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà des idées pour les énigmes concernant les grosses sucreries, et Matt le laissa parler en hochant la tête de temps en temps pour approuver.  
Dehors, il faisait de plus en plus beau. Le temps était très clément cette année, peut-être beaucoup trop doux pour un mois de mars, mais qui pouvait s'en plaindre ? Il fallait profiter de chaque journée de soleil, ici en Angleterre.

Après quelques heures d'amusement et de recherches, Matt en avait eu assez et s'était assis à l'ombre pour piquer un roupillon, à l'abri des regards. Mello, lui, avait fini par suivre une piste à travers la forêt, marchant le long d'un petit chemin caillouteux, qui à sa grande surprise faisait en fait le tour du domaine de l'institution par l'arrière, et sa surprise fut immense quand il reconnut la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur le fond de la cuisine.  
Une erreur, il avait du faire une erreur, jamais les énigmes n'avaient abouti à une place à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse. Il se gratta la tête, observa les alentours, et haussa les épaules.

« Ca fera de mal à personne si je jette un petit coup d'œil dans la cuisine. »

Il pénétra discrètement par la porte et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche bée.

Des gâteaux partout. Des bonbons par centaines. Des tartes glacées au chocolat et aux fraises, des petites formes aux couleurs acidulées réparties dans des bols en cristal, des marbrés aux fruits, aux trois chocolats, au fromage blanc, des cheesecake décorés de formes en sucre, des énormes brownies, des doughnuts de toutes sortes, des saucières emplies de liquides miroitant aux reflets dorés ou bruns, et une odeur suave, douce, enjôleuse qui parfumait le tout. C'en était presque écoeurant. Mais Mello observait tout ces prodiges comme tout droit sortis d'un rêve merveilleusement sucré. Il n'y croyait pas. Apparemment, cette année, Roger n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens. Le blond émerveillé n'avait pas vraiment envie de se poser la question du pourquoi de la présence de tout ces desserts dans le fin fond de la cuisine. Toutes ces choses en chocolat valaient mieux qu'une simple cloche de trente centimètres en cacao au lait. Il passa entre les plans de travail couverts de sucreries, et s'approcha d'un plat qui le tentait plus que les autres : un gâteau au chocolat recouvert d'une couche de glaçage également chocolaté et dont les décorations n'étaient elles aussi que faites de la matière brune dont il raffolait tant.

Il regarda à gauche. Puis à droite. Allait-il oser ? Allait-il s'en repentir ?  
Pourquoi il se posait la question, en fait ? Il coupa un énorme morceau du gâteau et le porta à sa bouche, les yeux brillants.

Gourmandise. C'était de la pure gourmandise. Et ça faisait un bien fou. Sentir tout ce chocolat s'étaler sur ses papilles gustatives, puis lentement glisser de sa bouche à son estomac, c'était un plaisir trop intense pour le gaspiller en remords inutiles concernant le gâteau qui n'était bien évidemment pas pour lui. Après quelques minutes d'extase sucrée, il voulut s'en couper une autre part. Or il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir ce qu'il vit, là, debout derrière le comptoir sur lequel reposait le gâteau.  
Une paire d'yeux sombres était fixée au fond des siens.

« Mello.  
- Nngh ! »

Il manqua de faire tomber son couteau par terre en remarquant soudainement la silhouette de Near qui l'observait d'un air étrange, et il s'essuya rapidement la bouche, avant de prendre un air hautain.

« Near…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je te retourne la question !!  
- J'étais le seul dans la salle commune, tout le monde est dehors, donc Roger m'a demandé de venir vérifier ici si les gâteaux avaient été livrés.  
- Passionnant ! Comme tu le vois ils le sont, et j'en profite pleinement. Maintenant, dégage !  
- Ils… ne sont pas pour toi.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?  
- Ils sont pour L. »

Mello ouvrit la bouche, et, effaré, observa le gâteau entamé d'un œil horrifié. Il observa alternativement le gâteau et Near qui venait de lui annoncer cette grande nouvelle. Puis, après mûre réflexion, il reprit son expression déterminée et posa son couteau près du gâteau. Il se demandait qui du chocolat ou de L était le plus important. L, évidemment. L en personne qui venait à Wammy's House, pour Pâques. C'en était presque irréel. Il n'en revenait pas. Et c'était L qui avait besoin de tout ça… ?

Mais Mello observa aussi d'un coup d'œil toute la cuisine et chercha à voir environs combien il y avait de tartes et de bonbons présents. La seule conclusion logique qui lui venait à l'esprit était : « Est-ce qu'un seul de ces dizaines de gâteaux va vraiment lui manquer ? » La réponse était non, bien sûr. Il planta le bout de ses doigts dans la pâtisserie entamée et la porta à ses lèvres, sous les yeux de Near, qui semblait un peu perplexe que même la mention du nom de L ne soit pas assez intense pour calmer la gloutonnerie du blond vêtu de noir.

« Mello, tu vas te faire gronder par Roger, encore une fois.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hm ?  
- Rien, en effet. »

Le jeune albinos s'était retourné pour s'en aller, mais un éclair venait de traverser l'esprit pernicieux de Mello, qui se projeta devant lui, les bras en croix, le sourire mesquin.  
Near enroulait énergiquement une mèche de sa chevelure immaculée autour de son doigt, et fixait le fou furieux qui lui faisait face, l'air blasé.

« Quoi ?  
- Je peux aussi te faire accuser !  
- Ridicule. Entre toi et moi, qui est-ce qui est le plus enclin à être accusé, quand cela concerne du chocolat ?  
- Mais personne n'a parlé que de chocolat. »

Le blond arborait un sourire particulièrement satanique et il ne le retira pas quand il poussa soudain Near assez brusquement contre une tablée de tartes aux fraises, de brownies et de chocolats belges, qui se renversèrent sous le choc, se déversant par terre dans un grand bruit, les plats de fer résonnant sur le carrelage, les plats en céramique se brisant en mille morceaux, et les sauces au chocolat dégoulinant le long de la nappe froissée, et sur Near qui avait été propulsé par terre. Quelques fraises rebondirent le long de la table renversée et finirent leur course par terre, comme le reste des pâtisseries. Mello mit ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit.

« Mais vraiment Near, quel empoté tu fais, avoir renversé autant de gâteaux ! Tsssk. Tu aurais pu faire attention, vraiment !  
- … Tu peux être fier de toi, encore une fois, Mello.  
- Je le suis ! Rien n'est trop mesquin pour toi !  
- Tu m'en vois honoré… »

Near s'était assis normalement, son visage reluisant de sauce au chocolat, du gâteau et des fraises perdus dans les plis de ses vêtements trop larges tachetés de la sauce chocolatée, et ses cheveux gouttaient du précieux liquide, gouttes qui s'écrasaient au sol dans des petites flaques brunes et brillantes. Mello l'observa. Il se souvint de ses deux buts de la journée.

1 : Chocolat. Beaucoup de chocolat.  
2 : Humilier Near. Beaucoup humilier Near.

Mission accomplie.

Même si l'humiliation de Near n'était pas complète tant que l'albinos ne se serait pas promené dehors pour s'exhiber dans cette tenue chocolatée… Mello eut un rictus mauvais qui n'échappa pas à Near.

« Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, si c'est ce que tu voulais me faire faire.  
- De toutes façons tu n'as pas d'autre solution ! Faut que tout le monde te voit comme  
ça, vraiment, t'as trop la classe ! » ricana Mello en le dévisageant, observant le sourire aux lèvres à quoi ressemblait un Near complètement recouvert de sucreries.

Near l'ignora. Il examina ses vêtements pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, et le blond se demandait quelle solution l'albinos trouverait pour garder sa dignité. Allait-il se déshabiller ? Allait-il rester assis là toute l'après-midi ? Allait-il…  
La déception de Mello fut grande quand Near se mit simplement à lécher ses doigts pour les débarrasser de la substance sucrée et collante qui s'était accrochée à sa peau. « Pas drôle. » pensa Mello en croisant les bras.

Il observait toujours Near. De haut en bas. L'albinos avait l'air complètement… hm.

Comment dire ? Etrangement, il rappelait à Mello une espèce de pièce montée à la chantilly parsemée de poudre de chocolat et de crème. Ou alors un de ces gâteaux au chocolat et à la crème fouettée… c'était quoi le nom déjà… ah oui, un _chocolate desire_.  
Desire.

Mello se mordit la lèvre, Near toujours assis là sous ses yeux, couvert de chocolat dégoulinant. Les pensées qui étaient en train de lui traverser l'esprit le perturbaient hautement. Très hautement. Il se gifla mentalement, et se maudit intérieurement. Maudit organisme. Maudit corps d'adolescent en pleine puberté. Foutues hormones débiles et déréglées.

« Est-ce que Near pourrait… avoir un goût de crème fouettée ?… »

Il ricana intérieurement de cette pensée complètement insensée. C'était la faute du chocolat, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Trop de chocolat. Trop de chocolat conduit à trop d'imprudence, d'irréflexion, à une perte de contrôle passablement gênante et perturbante. Fichues propriétés aphrodisiaques du chocolat.

Near avait ouvert des yeux ronds quand Mello s'était lentement approché de lui, s'était agenouillé et lui avait fait un rictus carnassier avant de s'approcher de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots, sa main retenant par le poignet celle que l'albinos était en train de lécher.

« Alors, c'est qui qui est en train de manger le chocolat de L, maintenant ?  
- … Pourquoi tu me colles ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- … Arrête.  
- Huh. Depuis quand je dois t'obéir ?  
- Sors de mon espace vital tout de suite.  
- Ouah, mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! »

Mello savourait l'expression étrange qu'arborait Near, leurs visages séparés de trois centimètres, sa main retenue par celle bien plus musclée du blond qui refusait obstinément de le lâcher.  
Chocolat, humilier Near. Humilier Near, chocolat.  
L'occasion était trop belle. Gênante pour lui aussi pour le coup, mais personne ne le verrait. Near ne le dirait à personne. Et Mello allait forcément gagner cette partie. C'était évident.

De toutes façons, il était trop tard pour reculer. Les dés étaient jetés.  
Lorsque Near comprit ce qui passait par la tête du blond, il n'eut même pas le réflexe de se reculer, tant ça lui paraissait improbable et incroyable. Mais Mello venait bel et bien de faire glisser sa langue délicatement le long de son visage chocolaté pour récupérer la sauce crémeuse et sucrée qui coulait sur sa joue. Mello avait senti le frisson qui avait parcouru la peau de l'albinos, senti les muscles de son bras se crisper brusquement de surprise et peut-être sûrement même de dégoût profond, et il s'était senti empli d'un pouvoir grisant. Il avait le contrôle total sur son rival.

« A quoi tu joues, Mello ?… »

La voix de Near était calme et posée, mais le blond savait qu'il n'était pas dans son élément et qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : fuir l'étreinte que Mello lui imposait. Mais évidemment, il ne le lâcherait pas : c'était le but du jeu. Un jour de Pâques pas comme les autres avec une sucrerie un peu particulière. Il allait gagner le droit de voir Near effrayé, dégoûté : en bref, un Near qui ne le regarderait pas de haut. Et c'était une victoire assez conséquente. Les conséquences viendraient après, comme toujours.

En attendant, il n'en tirait que des avantages. Le goût du chocolat qu'il venait de manger se répandait agréablement dans sa bouche.  
Near tenta de se reculer mais Mello captura sa nuque recouverte de cacao de ses lèvres affamées et les fit courir le long du cou de l'albinos, lentement, en accentuant le contact sur certaines zones, laissant sa langue ramasser le précieux chocolat qui recouvrait la peau ultrasensible de Near que sa langue titillait, Near qui était en train de comprendre que Mello n'allait pas s'arrêter et qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Me…llo... Arrête. »

L'ordre fut ignoré.  
Le blond retenait toujours Near d'une main et le dominait, son corps placé au-dessus de celui de son rival au milieu des gâteaux en miettes, et de son autre main il déboutonna la chemise du petit albinos avant de continuer à faire lentement descendre ses lèvres le long de la peau blanche de Near qui frissonnait. Mello gobait avec avidité les gouttes de chocolat qui après avoir coulé le long des cheveux nacrés de son rival tombaient sur son torse dénudé, au niveau de ses pectoraux. La jambe gauche du blond s'était, pendant la manœuvre, dangereusement et presque inconsciemment rapprochée de l'entrejambe de Near, le frôlant, et ce dernier se crispait de plus en plus. Sa respiration venait très clairement de s'accélérer.

« Allons Near, je fais rien de mal, tu devrais me remercier, je t'aide à te débarrasser de tout ce chocolat ! marmonna Mello en le regardant en souriant, se léchant les babines.  
- Tu devrais arrêter le chocolat, ça te monte à la tête, si tu veux mon avis, déclara posément l'albinos qui le regardait fixement.  
- Je m'en contrefous de ton avis ! Espèce d'ingrat…  
- C'est quand même toi qui m'a poussé, je te signa-…  
- LA FERME ! »

Mello le poussa un peu et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de Near pour le faire taire, le goût de chocolat embaumant leurs langues alors que celle de Mello avait forcé le passage dans la bouche de Near, lui faisant ouvrir des yeux écarquillés, saccadant sa respiration. Mello caressait de sa langue chocolatée celle de Near qui ne répondait pas évidemment, mais le simple fait de sentir tout le petit corps de l'albinos se tendre au contact et ses petites mains se serrer soudainement sur son pull noir était vraiment… distrayant. Il savait que c'était malsain. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le chocolat avait pris le contrôle de son esprit.  
Quand le blond rompit le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle, Near posa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche et fixa Mello.

« Tu te rends bien compte que tu vas regretter ça, Mello. »

L'interpellé serra les dents. Le voilà, cet albinos hautain et froid, à se comporter comme si ça ne lui avait rien fait. Mais il voyait bien que ses joues d'ordinaire si pâles s'étaient un peu trop colorées et sa respiration trop changé pour qu'il puisse être crédible en le menaçant. Mello releva un coin de sa bouche en un rictus et il saisit les deux poignets de Near pour les retenir sur les côtés.

« Tu commences enfin à paniquer ?  
- … Tu aimerais bien. »

Mello fronça un sourcil. C'était de la provocation pure et simple. Les iris argentés de Near ne quittaient pas ses propres yeux, mais le jeune blond ne comptait pas le laisser le regarder comme ça plus longtemps. Il restait encore largement assez de chocolat pour jouer encore très longtemps à ce petit jeu.

Il colla brusquement sa jambe gauche contre l'intimité de Near, ce qui fit se cambrer soudainement le dos de ce dernier qui se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise, sous le regard toujours féroce et provoquant de Mello qui se mit à mordiller l'oreille de son rival pour la délester de la crème au chocolat qui perlait toujours de ses cheveux blancs.. Le goût du chocolat croisé avec le goût de Near était loin d'être désagréable, Mello devait bien se l'avouer.

Near, de son côté, essayait de dégager ses mains de celles de Mello afin de pouvoir le repousser, mais celui-ci venait de reposer ses lèvres à la base de la nuque de Near et le mordillait suavement, amoureusement presque, comme s'il était en train de lécher une tablette de son chocolat favori. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était le faire fondre sous sa langue, pour pouvoir le déguster après. Et il avait remarqué que ça faisait en effet fondre toutes les forces que Near aurait pu avoir s'il avait vraiment tenté de résister. Ses muscles apparemment ne lui répondaient plus vraiment. Mello admira son petit effet. Near avait la tête penchée, sa nuque offerte, ses yeux clos, respirant un peu trop vite. Le blond avait gardé le visage près du cou blanc pour le taquiner de son souffle chaud.

« Tu comptes… t'arrêter qu-.. quand ?… »

Le ton était saccadé mais sec néanmoins. Mello n'eut pas envie de répondre. Ses mains lâchèrent les poignets de Near qui mit d'emblée ses bras devant lui comme pour s'en servir de bouclier, mais Mello avait déjà fait courir ses mains le long du ventre de Near pour le chatouiller et étaler un peu le chocolat sur tout son corps frissonnant, et lorsque l'albinos lui saisit les poignets pour l'arrêter, Mello avait déjà traversé la défense que constituait le pantalon de pyjama de Near. Celui-ci ne put cette fois retenir un « Ah !… » à la fois effrayé et sensuel, même si le second était loin d'être voulu.

« Arrête, M… Mello ! Tu dépasses les bornes…  
- Ah, alors dès que monsieur considère que ça suffit, je devrais sagement m'arrêter ?  
- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.  
- Je peux faire tout ce que je veux !  
- Tu n'as aucune envie de faire ça.  
- Logique, c'est pour ça que je suis au-dessus de toi.  
- … C'est juste le chocolat.  
- Peut-être.  
- Alors arrête.  
- Tu as peur.  
- Tu es ignoble. »

Mello lui lança un regard sombre et attrapa ses deux poignets d'une seule main, les plaça au-dessus de Near contre la table renversée, et de son autre main il caressa fougueusement l'épiderme électrisé et chocolaté de son rival, descendant lentement, parcourant chaque parcelle de peau, de plus en plus bas, et lorsqu'il toucha l'extrémité du membre de Near, celui-ci rougit furieusement et replia brusquement ses jambes avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Bah quoi ? Tu vas jouer les vierges effarouchées, maintenant ? »

L'albinos lança au blond un regard froid et assassin. Mello lui rendit, sourire aux lèvres. Et sa bouche se reposa soudain sur celle de son rival et il l'embrassa comme s'il essayait de le dévorer entièrement, comme il aurait pu le faire avec du chocolat, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant, maîtrisant les mouvements de celle de Near, de façon étrangement coordonnée. C'était un baiser intense et passionné, et lorsque la langue timide de Near se mit à répondre aux attaques sucrées de celle de Mello, celui-ci se recula.

« Tu fais quoi, là ?  
- Je me défends.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu veux jouer à ça, alors.  
- Tu aimes bien jouer, alors jouons.  
- Prêt à perdre ?  
- On verra. »

Mello captura de nouveau les lèvres de Near et cette fois le jeune albinos fit également bouger sa langue contre celle de Mello, et la douceur imprévue qui se dégagea de ce contact fit perdre un peu contenance au blond, qui était déterminé à ne pas perdre et qui reprit vite ses esprits.

Il écarta brusquement les deux pans de la chemise de Near et la fit glisser le long de ses épaules pour lui retirer, sans rompre leur baiser parfumé au chocolat et à la rivalité.  
Ses mains se logèrent dans la courbure du dos de Near, glissant de haut en bas le long de sa colonne vertébrale, zone apparemment très sensible, et il posa ses lèvres de nouveau sur le torse pâle de Near qui se gonflait et se vidait d'air nerveusement, pantin total de la bouche professionnelle de Mello.  
Le chocolat coulait toujours le long des mèches blanches de Near, et Mello observait les gouttes de la sucrerie qui descendaient elles aussi le long du torse de son rival, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon. Mello suivit de sa langue les rigoles de chocolat ainsi formées et cette fois, Near se crispa un instant, hésitant, mais finalement ne l'empêcha pas de descendre, même si ses mains serraient fort la nappe qui l'environnait.

« Nn… Mello...»

Celui-ci avait hésité quelques instants avant de se décider à étaler aussi du chocolat sur la zone que Near avait tenté de protéger jusque là... Le contact avec le chocolat sur le bout de son intimité fit frissonner Near de plus belle, ses joues rosirent au possible, ses gémissements commencèrent à ne plus être vraiment contrôlés, des sensations encore inconnues devaient lui bombarder le bas ventre ainsi que la tête. Mello était bien parti pour gagner cette partie…

« Nh... Mhhh... Ah ! »

Entendre sa voix soupirer comme ça était passablement...agréable. Envoûtant même.  
Ses coups de langue experte le long du sexe du petit génie l'avaient fait se cambrer dans un spasme, et il avait posé une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son rival sûrement par réflexe, mais Mello avait tout de suite considéré ça comme une supplication silencieuse. Continuer. Continuer, lui demandait Near.  
Evidemment, Mello ne comptait pas satisfaire sa requête, il n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres pour essuyer le chocolat et remonta son visage près de celui de Near qui ne le regardait pas. Leurs corps se frôlaient de façon provocante. Mello admira son teint rosé : c'était tellement étrange de le voir comme ça. Hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Alors, on fatigue, saloperie ? le souffle chaud du blond se répandait au creux de l'oreille de Near.  
- Fatiguer n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais…  
- Pff, tu continues à te la jouer alors même que tu es en position de victime, hein ?!  
- Victime ?… Le regard profond et impénétrable de Near se fixa dans celui de Mello, qui fronça les sourcils.  
- Enflure… »

Dans un nouvel élan de colère, Mello avait enserré le cou de Near de sa main gauche, le collant un peu plus contre la table renversée, et il avait trempé ses doigts de la main droite dans une coupelle de chocolat qui n'était pas complètement vide. Ah, était-ce une lueur d'effroi qui venait de traverser le regard de Near ? Oui, c'était forcément ça. Impossible que ça ait été de l'excitation. L'albinos avait agrippé la main gauche de Mello pour lui faire lâcher prise, et soudain Mello, sans tendresse aucune, avait fait glisser un de ses doigts chocolatés dans l'intimité de Near, ce qui lui fit basculer un peu la tête, lui arracha un cri de douleur et provoqua sur sa peau des frissons intraduisibles. Le rictus du blond s'était élargi, et après qu'il ait lâché l'emprise de sa main gauche de son rival, celui-ci avait nerveusement entouré le cou de Mello de ses deux bras, et ses mains s'étaient accrochées à son pull, et il s'empêchait apparemment avec difficulté de crier plus fort. Le blond sentait sa respiration rapide lui chatouiller le cou, tandis qu'il continuait, de ses doigts agiles, de procurer à Near des sensations nouvelles, aussi plaisantes que douloureuses. Par-delà les sensations physiques, Near devait sans doute réfléchir lui aussi. Mello aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de penser. Avait-il honte ? Ou bien… L'utilisait-il pour son bon plaisir ? A cette pensée, Mello accentua un peu trop violemment ses mouvements sensuels et il captura le lobe de l'oreille de Near et le titilla de sa langue. Les petites mains de Near se crispèrent de plus belle dans son dos.

« M-… Me-..llo ! Nhh… Ah… Arrê-.. Arrête…  
- Hum ? Pourquoi ? Tu avoues ta défaite ?  
- Nhg…Non… Mais ça fait mal.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Mmh… Oui.  
- Pas encore assez, apparemment. » susurra le blond.

Near ne put retenir un autre cri langoureux quand Mello retira ses doigts de son corps et il lâcha le dos du blond pour passer sa manche sur son front et éponger la sueur qui y perlait, mélangée au chocolat, mais lorsque Mello l'enjamba pour le dominer et passa une main baladeuse sous sa cuisse nue pour la relever, il sembla clairement au blond que c'était une légère panique qui dansait dans les iris de Near.

Il se pencha légèrement pour prendre possession de la bouche de son rival une nouvelle fois, fougueusement, ses pensées fixées sur ce qu'il comptait faire à présent, et il se demandait si ça n'allait pas trop loin. Les restes de la saveur tendre du chocolat parcourant ses papilles tandis que sa langue se mêlait à celle de l'albinos toujours sous son contrôle, et il se recula au manque d'air pour fixer Near dans les yeux.

« Tu as peur, maintenant ? »

Near le fixa, sa respiration toujours haletante, son cœur battant, mais l'expression de ses yeux toujours identique. Mello réitéra sa question en s'approchant de son rival, qui avait lentement ouvert la bouche pour répondre.  
Or c'est à ce moment qu'un bruit se fit entendre depuis les escaliers menant au premier étage.  
Mello leva rapidement la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.  
Quelqu'un était en train de descendre.

Merde.  
Il s'empressa de rajuster ses habits, ses cheveux, de nettoyer le chocolat qu'il avait sur les mains, et se releva prestement. Near avait, après la surprise de la réaction brusque de Mello, compris qu'ils risquaient d'être surpris, et il s'était rhabillé calmement, ramenant sa respiration à son rythme normal avec une étonnante facilité.  
Mello se demandait si toute cette scène n'avait été pour Near qu'une distraction.  
Dans ce cas au final, c'était lui qui était humilié.  
Et ce n'était pas le but. Du tout.

Roger fit son apparition dans la pièce et ouvrit des yeux ronds devant l'étendue des dégâts. Lorsqu'il vit Near, assis par terre, au milieu des résidus de pâtisseries écrasées un peu partout autour de lui, les couverts brisés, la nappe fichue, et Mello debout devant lui l'air neutre, il ne sut pas trop quoi dire.

« … Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Near entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux toujours chocolatés autour de son index.

« Je suis tombé.  
- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas Mello qui t'a poussé ? demanda Roger en fronçant un sourcil.  
- J'ai glissé sur le carrelage. Je suis désolé pour les gâteaux.  
- Hum… Mello, quand même, puis-je savoir ce que tu faisais ici ?  
- Je… Je cherchais les chocolats de Pâques !!!  
- Dans la cuisine ?  
- Je suis arrivé ici en croyant résoudre une de vos énigmes débiles, vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher !!! »

Mello aurait bien voulu se mettre à mâchouiller une barre de chocolat, mais évidemment il n'en avait pas sur lui. Et s'il avait pu, il aurait étranglé Near assis là par terre, tranquillement, qui acceptait de prendre la faute sur lui sans broncher, sans même essayer de l'accuser, et sans même avoir l'air perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je compte sur toi pour ranger, Near, et Mello toi qui n'as rien à faire là, tu vas l'aider.  
- QUOI ?!!! »

Mais le vieil homme responsable de l'orphelinat avait déjà quitté la pièce qui était toujours envahie par l'odeur écoeurante et délicieuse des sucreries. Near s'était relevé et s'époussetait des restes de tartes. Mello le fixait avec colère, et lorsque l'albinos leva les yeux vers lui, il le fixa à son tour.

« Tu étais en train de perdre ! grogna le blondinet, les dents serrées.  
- Ah bon ? murmura Near.  
- Tu fais le malin, là, mais tout à l'heure, t'étais pas fier !  
- Hm. Dommage qu'on ait été interrompus, alors, hein ? »

Mello ouvrit la bouche en une expression choquée et énervée et résista à l'envie de lui jeter une énorme tarte aux fraises à la tête. Mais après tout, Near ne lui avait-il pas dit que si Mello voulait jouer, il jouerait aussi ?

Ce n'était qu'un jeu, après tout. Un jeu débile causé par trop de chocolat dans le sang ébouillanté d'un blond impétueux. Blond qui commençait d'ailleurs sérieusement à s'en vouloir. A s'en vouloir d'être aussi gourmand. Un sale vice que la gourmandise. Dangereux.

Mello grogna, et décida de laisser Near ranger seul. Il sortit tranquillement de la cuisine sans plus de tergiversations, sous le regard vide de l'albinos qui ne fit aucun effort pour le retenir. Il parcourut le chemin le long de la forêt en sens inverse, le soleil tapait toujours plutôt fort et faisait chanter les cigales, et il finit par croiser Matt qui faisait toujours la sieste, couché sur de la mousse tendre à l'abri d'un arbre. Il choisit de ne pas le réveiller, et il se remit en quête de ses énormes cloches en chocolat. Car évidemment il était hors de question de laisser Near le distraire plus longtemps de son véritable but principal de la journée.

Quelques ensoleillées et fatigantes heures plus tard, Mello était finalement parvenu à ses fins, et après avoir admiré longuement ses récompenses, sous l'œil vide de Matt qui regrettait somme toute un peu d'avoir dormi toute la journée, il s'était mis en chemin vers sa chambre, remontant les escaliers de marbre armé de sa réserve de cacao au lait.

Il avait croisé Near dans le couloir.  
Il avait soutenu son regard alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre et que Near le fixait depuis le pas de la porte.  
Il avait posé ses chocolats, s'était retourné et avant de claquer la porte au nez de son rival, il avait dit :

« La prochaine fois, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement. »

Evidemment, il n'avait pas pu voir le mystérieux sourire qui avait éclairé le visage de Near après ces mots.

xxx

**Mot final : **

1 – Oui je sais L n'est jamais venu à Wammy's en personne. J'avais juste besoin de l'excuse mdr xD  
2 – Je relirais tout ça demain, pour corriger, là je suis un peu morte xD  
3 – J'espère que au final vous avez _pas trop _perdu votre temps… D:

Et les reviews, même méchantes, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait incommensurablement plaisir.

MelloNear power -coeurs-


End file.
